<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Discovery by sidebyside_archivist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355505">Discovery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidebyside_archivist/pseuds/sidebyside_archivist'>sidebyside_archivist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: The Original Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, M/M, NSFW Art</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2003-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2003-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:20:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidebyside_archivist/pseuds/sidebyside_archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Line drawing of Kirk making a shocking discovery while giving Spock a blowjob! WARNING: NSFW!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Side By Side Issue 10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note from LadyKardasi and Sahviere, the archivists: this artwork was originally archived at <a href="https://fanlore.org/wiki/Side_by_Side_(Star_Trek:_TOS_zine)">Side by Side</a> and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2020. We tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact us using the e-mail address on <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sidebyside/profile">Side by Side’s collection profile</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>